


Fantasy

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Gold is a slut don’t @ me, M/M, Preciousmetalshipping, Unrequited Love, this pains me ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: Unrequited love haunts and hurts.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little PMS drabble I found in my phone. Enjoy lmao

He’s depraved. Shameless. He allows his body to be used and gripped and scarred by any motherfucker that meets his eye. Gender doesn’t matter; he’d be infatuated with girls when younger, but over the years his attraction laid heavily with men. He likes their strength, I think- likes what they do to him and what he does to them. 

Gold is a versatile bastard. One moment he’d be excited and happy-go-lucky, and the next, stoic. Same applies to sex, as it always does. Top and bottom, gentle and rough, kind and brutal; he can pull it all off. How do I know? The walls are paper thin. I know because I can fucking hear them. 

It’s like clockwork- he waltzes through the door late at night with his current conquest in tow. He smiles at me in a way that he never repeats with the one night flings he traps and that’s the last I see of him for the night. By the time I lay alone in my bed, they’re well on their way in the next room over, with their obnoxious moans and cries and names, always a different name from night to night. 

He’s a damn whore. He exposes himself to everybody, and I can’t fucking stand it. 

I want him to be with me. 

Late at night, I touch myself to the sound of his hoarse voice. I imagine Gold’s eyes hungrily focused on me, only me; I can almost feel his hot, tan skin against mine. For a few moments my hand is his, stroking my cock with an expertise far superior to my own- because he’s been with everybody except me- and grinning as I writhe and scream beneath him. I want him to take me. I want to be the whore for once, to take his dick and be forced around and looked at like a piece of meat.

I want him to fuck me. 

I want him to love me. 

Semen coats my stomach and my chest heaves. It’s been the 3rd round of the night, and the room besides mine is finally quiet. 

I imagine afterwards, too. He’d stroke my hair softly, tell me how good I was for him and how much fun he had with me. He’d tell me that I’m the one for him and that I make him happy. I’d return the favor. My face would flush a deep shade of crimson and I’d bury it into his warm chest. And we’d sleep, ready to face the tomorrow that awaited us. Together. 

But that’s not true, I realize, as tears sting at my eyes. I’m not his and he’s not mine, and he doesn’t want to be mine anyway. So a fantasy it is, and a fantasy it will stay. But nobody can take my fantasy away.


End file.
